Wash The White Away
by icharus
Summary: SLASH-Harry is bored with the 'normal', so he teams up with Draco to pull off a twisted plan of destruction and chaos!
1. Summer Sucks

_All Characters Belong To: J.K.Rowling _

Authors Note: ^_^ Hi. First time posting a fan fiction. I usually stick to original work and essays. This is my first attempt to write fan fiction, so, please be kind. (By the way, I make grammar errors and spelling mistakes quite frequently… I wish I could claim English to be my second langue so I wouldn't seem like an idiot. ^_^() ) Read and Review! (please >. I'm planning on keeping this story going for awhile. Yes, there is a major plot line. (ohh, ahh) It's just hard to find…(because I don't even know what it is yet…) Rating: PG-13 to maybe an R for adult jokes and situations. (I'm not a pervert; however, I have a very sick sense of humor…) Character Pairings: SLASH!! Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; and a little bit of Sirius/Lupin Summary: Harry wants to do things his way. The Boy-Who-Lived is sick of being told what to do, plus, he's bored with the normal. This can only mean trouble for everyone! WARNING: Order of the Phoenix SPOILERS! 

**Chapter One: Summer Sucks**

Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Golden-Boy, the school-hero, was bored. Summer had a way of dragging out longer than it should. Every summer, it was the same; the Dursleys terrorized Harry, his birthday passed, his hair grew and he was miserable. This summer not much worse except for the fact that Sirius was gone, Voldemort was stronger than ever and Harry was stuck in a little muggle house with no news from the magic world. 

Harry stormed around his small room. Ron had only wrote twice during the holidays. One letter was to inform him that they were staying at the Black Manor. The other letter , or rather short note, told Harry that Ron and Hermione were finally a dating couple. Joy. Now they would really be annoying, fumed Harry, re-reading the latest letter again. 

Ron's tiny owl zoomed around the room. Hedwig hooted angrily at the horrid ball of feathers. Sighing, Harry grabbed a clean piece of muggle lined paper and a muggle pen. It would be rude to ignore Ron's letter, smirked Harry. 

_ Ron, _

Congratulations on banging Hermione. Really, next time, send me something worth while. 

Harry 

PS: I hate your owl. 

Catching Ron's owl was more difficult than catching a snitch. Once he got his hands around the ball of feathers, Harry almost squeezed it to death. The lack of oxygen stunned the owl and Harry was able to tie his note around it's tiny leg. Harry heaved the owl out of his window then went back to his desk. Moving aside a potions textbook, Harry took out a small personal journal. The pages in the book were filled with drawings of various people and places. After many years of doodling Professor Snape dying painful deaths on note paper, Harry had become quite the artist. 

There was absolutely nothing interesting in the room to draw. Maybe he could give a shot at memory drawing. For the next twenty minuets, Harry just let his hand draw what his mind thought of. Even drawing was boring in the summer. Although, he finished sketch was one of his best. The eyes, the sexy smirk, where had he seen this face before? 

Malfoy. Harry almost gagged. Glaring at the picture, Harry briefly considered chopping off his hands. What would that accomplish? Nothing. He would still be bored. An insane idea crossed his mind. Maybe pissing off Malfoy would bring an end to his boredom. Besides, what was the worst case scenario? Getting Malfoy pissed off and receiving a cursed letter in return? At least it would be exciting. It was all good. A win-win situation. 

Grinning like a mad-mad, Harry pulled out another piece of paper. 

_ Malfoy, _

How is summer with a mass-murder? Oh, wait, your daddy dearest is lock-up, isn't he? Oh well. My summer is sooo boring, I've resorted to writing to you. I should have started the letter with "Dear Satan…" but that would have been too formal. Anyways, I'm perfectly miserable, just wanted to let you know. I bet you're crying now, knowing that I'm miserable and it's not your fault. 

Not much else I can say. At least write back. 

Potter 

PS: Not that I really care, but, what is summer like for a pure-blood snot like you? 

"Boy! You had better get down here and start making lunch!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Dudley, get out of the sweets! You'll gain back all of your weight!" There was a loud crash and the sound of the front door slamming. 

Smiling with glee, Harry scampered down to stairs. Dudley had begun to develop a rebellious side this summer, much to the Dursleys' horror. Aunt Petunia was sobbing into her yellow dish rag and Uncle Vernon was pacing back and fourth in front of the door when Harry came into the room. Harry leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Uncle Vernon glanced up and took in Harry's appearance. The teen was scruffier than ever. Harry's messy black hair was sticking up at all angles and his second-hand pants were almost falling off his hips. The flannel shirt had been ten sizes to big; however, Harry had taken a pair of seizers to it. Despite his awesome wizard powers, Harry couldn't properly sew a shirt if his life depended on it. He had cut a bit too much off and sewed in a little too much. The end result was a torn mess showing a fair bit of Harry's tanned and slightly muscled chest. 

"Can't you even dress yourself?" Yelled Uncle Vernon. "Get into the kitchen and cook. Then, maybe, I'd be willing to give you another shirt." 

"I don't want anything you have to give." Miserable once again, Harry stormed into the kitchen. As he got ready to cook, he made sure to bang the pots as much as possible. Uncle Vernon had not told him exactly what to cook, so Harry had to flip through the recipe book laying on the counter. Meatloaf sounded wonderful. Hopefully, the Dursleys would be too upset about 'poor Dudley-kins' to check on their slave. Most of the time, Harry was able to sneak off with a little bit of the good food. He was getting rather sick of the stale bread his Aunt put forth each day for him. 

Eggs, bread, meat and spices. Harry's mouth was watering. Like magic, cooking also came naturally to Harry. Then again, it was more likely a learned skill. Every summer, Famous Harry Potter became a slave to evil muggles. There were some times Harry wanted nothing more than to kill the Dursleys', but that would be a Voldemort action. By the time Harry put the meatloaf in the oven, Uncle Vernon had gotten worried about his 'darling son' and went to go find him. Aunt Petunia was still in the living room, sobbing and plucking dead leaves from her various potted plants. 

Harry sat on the floor next to the oven. He hated this small, yellow, daisy-patterned kitchen. The floors sparkled more than the hospital wings' at Hogwarts. Instead of the pleasant smells of food, Harry's nose could only pick up the strong reek of kitchen cleaner. The oven timer dinged and Harry grabbed the yellow oven mitts. The meatloaf looked perfect. He set the hot pan on the counter and began to set the table. He set the dinner wear out for the Dursleys'. He knew he didn't need to put any for himself. Most of the time, Harry was just given a plastic knife and sent to his room. As if on que, Harry heard the family car pull into the drive way. Two doors slammed. Dudley was home. 

Harry scrambled to cut the meatloaf. He divided the meat on the three plates, then scooped a medium sized portion into his hands. "Bad idea, bad idea!" Harry hissed under his breath. Quickly, he deposited the hot meat into a small paper bag and placed that into his pocket. He placed the dinner plates on the table, poured the tea and slipped out the kitchen door just as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came into the kitchen. 

Ok, so eating in the garden on a blisteringly hot day was not 'fine dinning', but it was better than nothing. Harry practically inhaled his dinner. After licking his fingers clean, Harry lay back on the ground and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Life couldn't get any worse. Eating like a beggar, wearing torn, oversized clothes and desperately wanting to use his magic to fix his glasses, Harry's life was far from perfect. For a while, school work had offered a refreshing relief to the long summer, but now all he had left was potions. Oh, the pain. Better than nothing. Harry retreated to his bedroom. 

Harry paused outside of his door. Loud owl hoots were coming from his bedroom. Ron couldn't have replied that fast, could he? Instead of finding the damned small owl, Harry discovered a new feathered intruder. A large golden owl stood on Harry's windowsill. It's hooting stopped as Harry approached it. The owl proudly ruffled it's feathers and held his leg out. 

A large envelope was tied to the owl with silk cord. Smirking, Harry examined the envelope. Now, who other than Malfoy had a family crest of a snake eating a lion? Also, what other snobby brat would write to their worst enemy on the most expensive parchment a wizard could afford? Harry torn the top off, knowing that it would piss Malfoy off that he had not used a silver letter opener. 

_ Potter _

What potion did you swallow? For now, I'll ignore your remarks about my family, for I have better things to write about. I have to admit, I am thoroughly saddened that I was not the one to make you miserable. I am highly curious about a few things. First of all, why would the Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Die be miserable? Second, why do you live with muggles? 

Summer at the mansion is boring. I have no one to challenge at Quidditch, my swimming pool is too cold and mother forced me to stop terrorizing the house-elves. She said something about elves not being able to work with broken limbs or something. Mother gave me a kitten to play with instead. Later, she caught me throwing darts at the paintings (you should try it some time, magic paintings squeal if you hit them). So, as it stands, I am confined to my room. 

So, Potter, I have a request. Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at one o'clock sharp. I promise I have no evil plans for you. I simply want to spend the day shopping and insulting you. Maybe a quick match, seeker to seeker. See, I am truly more bored than you. 

Malfoy 

PS: I enclosed a Port-key. It activates at 12:59 pm. Oh, and by the way, I cursed the letter. Enjoy! 

Harry dropped the letter to the floor, expecting it to blow up. Nothing happened. Harry walked over to his mirror to inspect his appearance for signs of a curse. Forest green hair. Damn him. 

~*~ End of the first chapter. I promise it will get better. (I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this fan fiction thing.) Reviews, please? Thank you for reading. ~*~ 


	2. Playtime

All Characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling 

_ Rating: PG-13 to maybe an R for adult jokes and situations. Character Pairings: SLASH!! Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; and a little bit of Sirius/Lupin WARNING: Order of the Phoenix SPOILERS! Just a small note here. Plot is going to happen soon, I promise. (I also promised not eat the last piece of cheesecake, but I lied about that too...) No, seriously, there will be plot. I've always wanted to corrupt Harry. He'd do well as a goth. (Really well, mmm fishnet...) By the way, the year is 7th year. Forgot to mention that. (Er…by the way, I love to poke fun at Canada. I mean no harm to Canadians or wild moose. But, everyone has the right to poke fun at their own country.) Read and Review please!_

*~*~*~*~Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm sooooo happy! ((hugs to all))*~*~*~*~* 

**Chapter Two: Playtime **

It was twelve-thirty and Harry was pacing around his tiny room. In one hand, Harry nervously rubbed the galleon port-key that Malfoy had given him, in the other, his wand. Harry didn't even know why he was going to trust Malfoy today. For all he knew, the port-key could lead a ice block somewhere up in Canada. (Merlin Forbid!) The son of a famous death eater and boy wonder. The possibilities for trouble, chaos, and destruction seemed endless. 

Dressing this morning had been difficult. Luckily, the green had easily washed out of his hair. Harry didn't want to alert the Dursleys' by wearing his school robes, but he didn't want to look like a poor muggle either. Nothing fit right. Too big, too plain, too smelly. Finally, he had settled on a pair of second hand black shorts and a red, oversized t-shirt. Harry vowed to buy new clothes in Diagon alley. 

Harry glanced at the clock for the one-hundredth time today. There was a sudden tug and the next thing Harry knew was that he was in a bright alley. 

"Hello." 

Harry spun around. Malfoy was standing directly behind him, a smug grin gracing his pale face. Instead of the traditional robes, Malfoy was actually wearing leather pants and a black tank top with the words 'Satan' in flaming green letters. And his hair! No longer was it glued down to his head, but rather, fell softly against his face. "Malfoy!" 

"Thanks for overstating the obvious, Potter. Now, are we going to stand here and repeat each others names endlessly, or are we going shopping? By the way, you look like shit. Which dead muggle did you rip those clothes off of?" Malfoy circled around Harry, poking at his oversized shirt. "Tisk-tisk. Don't tell me you like these clothes. Then again, I've always believed you were born blind." 

"I didn't rip the clothes off a dead muggle; however, I do wish the muggle that gave me these clothes was." Mutter Harry. Immediately, he wanted to take those words back. 

The blonde Slytherin smirked. His smirk seemed to become wider and wider until Malfoy was laughing loudly. "We just might be able to get along. Tell you what, today, we'll explore the world of fashion, then, I'll show you how to properly terrorize stupid muggles. It will be a blast! Why didn't you ever choose Slytherin house in the first place?" 

"Well, actually, I'm beginning to wonder myself...Anyways, can we just get this shopping over with?" Harry stormed out of the alley and down the street towards Gringotts. Malfoy followed quickly behind Harry. 

"I wonder what you're friends will think of this adventure with a Malfoy, humm?" 

"None of your business." Harry flung open the Gringotts door, hoping to hit Malfoy in the face. Harry marched up to a goblin at the counter. Handing over the key, Harry turned back to Malfoy. "Stay here, I won't be long." 

"But I wanna ride in the cart!" Whined the prince of Slytherin. Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and jumped up and down. "Please?" 

"You're insane." 

"Yes....And your point is?" 

"It's an interesting change from 'stuck up snob'." Smiling, Harry let Malfoy follow him. 

"Glad you think it's interesting. Personally, I was tired of being the rich, boring, snob. Now, I want to be rich and insane. Besides, anyone who is insane can get away with all kinds of things. Hell, I could walk around naked in Hogwarts and nobody would dare mess with me, 'cause I'm insane." Malfoy leaped into the cart. He made sure to sit in the very front of the cart. 

Harry just watched Malfoy silently. The boy really had lost his marbles. Never the less, Harry, much to his disgust, liked him better this way. Besides, Harry had been wanting to break free of the obligations forced upon him for the longest time, why not start now? Why be normal? Grinning, Harry spread his arms wide as the cart flew down the tracks, Draco hooted with glee, and the goblin rolled his eyes. 

"Here we are, sirs. Light!" The goblin had a high squeaky voice that could almost shatter glass. Harry hauled himself out of the cart and handed the lantern to the ugly goblin. "Key." The horrid beast squealed again. Harry debated shoving the key down the goblins throat. Once in his small money room, Harry grabbed fist-full of galleons. Shopping with a Malfoy was bound to be expensive. 

"So, this is poverty?" Malfoy sounded sick. 

"Oh, get over it, slime ball." 

"Now, that was just cruel. I'll have you know that I take great pride in my appearance. Everyday I have three showers so I will never end up like Snape." Malfoy pouted and examined his perfectly manicured nails in the dim light of the lantern. 

The goblin coughed. "Done yet sirs?" He escorted Malfoy and Potter back to the cart. The ride back up was much more fun. When going around the sharp corners of the rail, Harry made sure to fling himself extra hard at Malfoy. Not one for being bested by anyone, Malfoy returned the shoves with greater force. The cart wobbled down the tracks, finally coming to a screeching halt. 

Bouncing out of the cart, Malfoy posed, fist raised into the air. "Next mission…Shopping!" The blonde boy ran to the doors, dragging a stunned Harry behind him. Once out of the bank, Harry shook himself free of Malfoy's grip. They walked at a brisk pace, almost mowing down other wizards as they passed. Instead of going into the normal robe shop, Malfoy turned down a narrow alley. Three more turns, a flight of stone stairs and the boys had ended up in the dreaded Knockturn Alley. 

Knockturn Alley, a famous shopping district for dark witches and wizards, was not what Harry was expecting. Of all the expensive clothing places Malfoy could have taken him, why Knockturn? Malfoy was still walking down the alley, totally focused on where ever he was taking Harry. Harry remember the one time he had been here. It wasn't a pleasant visit, to say the least. Why, if it wasn't for Hagrid coming along at the right moment, Harry could have wound up death. 

"Malfoy, why this alley?" Harry whispered. Glancing around nervously at the other occupants of the alley, Harry followed Malfoy a little bit closer. 

"Don't be a baby Potter." Malfoy stopped suddenly and Harry crashed into him, nearly toppling them both. Malfoy spun around and pointed behind him. He raised his voice in an attempt to imitate a tour guide. "This is one of the many clothing shops in Knockturn alley. It specializes in leather…well, leather anything. And you better not go all red in the face when we go in. There are some…questionable items, but we are almost in our 7th year. So, if you giggle like a school girl, I'll hurt you." 

Harry glanced nervously from Malfoy to the building. The shop windows were cleaner than most of the windows in this alley. From the looks of it, there were not many people in the shop, but there was a lot of 'questionable items' displayed right beside the window. Sure, Harry had lived a rather sheltered life in the muggle world; however, he did know a thing or two about what the items were used for. (Thanks to the Weasley Twins and their countless 'colorful' magazines Harry had 'accidentally' stumbled upon.) Staring at the items suddenly brought an interesting question to mind: What the hell was Malfoy thinking of? Raising an eyebrow, Harry entered the shop. No blushing, no giggling, and no snickering. It wasn't that hard to do. If other people had no problem with those items, then why should anyone? 

Malfoy watched Harry's reaction closely, waiting to hit him if he screwed up. Instead, Harry acted like he looked at those items everyday. Puzzled, Malfoy poked Harry in the arm. "Aren't you even going to blush or look down at your feet?" 

"No. Why?" 

"You've seen this stuff before? Ohhh!! Does the golden boy have a naughty little secret?" 

"I certainly do not have a 'naughty secret'. Though, I do admit, I have seen some of this stuff before." 

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. 

"What? When hanging out with the Weasley Twins, a person is bound to discover something naughty. Let's just get this over with." 

Snickering quietly, Malfoy dragged Harry down the numerous rows of clothes. The shop was warm and smelt vaguely like cinnamon. The wooden floor was spotless and gleamed softly in the dim light of the store. One of the witches, which Harry assumed to be a sales clerk, approached them. Harry stared open mouthed. Never before had he seen someone with a lip piercing. It was so…different…Harry immediately wanted one. 

"Hullo Draco. Brought a friend this time?" Grinning, the girl grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him towards the back of the store. "We finally got what you ordered in. It was a bugger to find. I hope it's what you wanted." The girl pulled out a square wooden box. Chuckling, Malfoy opened the lid and took out a black leather collar with red jewels on it. 

"What. The. Hell?" Harry took a gigantic step back from the insane blonde boy and the scary lady. 

"Get over it Potter. This collar amplifies dark magic. You see, these red orbs contain dragon blood and a pretty powerful spell. Useful and fashionable." Malfoy wrapped the collar around his neck. "Thanks Mary. You can leave us now." 

"As you wish." Mary walked quietly away, leaving Harry with Malfoy. Gulping, Harry chanced a look at Malfoy. 

"Now, you're turn!" And they were off! Down the clothing racks they flew. Malfoy kept handing Harry outfit after outfit until Harry's arms were about to drop off. Harry was vaguely aware of being pushed into a changing room. Dropping the clothes, Harry picked up a pair of pants that look relatively comfortable. Too tight. Next pair was even tighter. Every single pair hugged his legs a little too tightly, in Harry's opinion. Then again, maybe that was the theme. Malfoy always wore tight clothes and so did Ron's older brothers, Bill and the twins. Sighing, Harry picked out another pair of pants from the pile and tried those on. Within five minuets, Harry had picked out five pairs of pants that were to his liking. Now the shirts. What was Malfoy thinking? Harry couldn't wear tank-tops, those were too….fruity, for lack of a better description. Besides, they made his arms looks skinny. Harry prodded the piles and discovered the weirdest thing ever. A red t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. What was the world coming to? 

"Are you still alive in there?" Malfoy called over the change room wall. 

"Yes, yes, I'll be out in a second." Cursing, Harry struggled to get the double shirt on. He retrieved his glasses from the floor and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'Nice', thought Harry. Not bad…not bad at all. His reflection winked at him. Harry immerged from the change room. "Well?" 

Malfoy circled around Harry like a vulture. "A lot better than before. What about the other shirts?" 

"No. Too much skin." 

"They made your arms look skinny, didn't they?" 

"Shut up." 

"Heh." Malfoy grinned. "Well, there are different styles you might like…Take a look around, I'll wait at the check out counter." 

Harry wondered around the store. There were ten more shirts he liked. Yes, this shopping trip was going to cost him a lot; however, it was a once in a life time event, right? Harry was certainly not going to make a habit of spending as much money as Malfoy did on clothes. He had other things to buy…like spell books and gifts for his friends. Yup, gifts for his friends that probably had forgotten all about him this summer. 

After buying the clothes, Harry need a break. Malfoy agreed not to make him stay any longer in Knockturn alley. Both boys reemerged into the crowed street of Diagon alley. There was ice cream pallor next to Flourish and Blotts, the wizard book store. Malfoy ordered a strawberry milkshake and Harry enjoyed a large fudge Sunday. 

"You know, chocolate is really bad for your skin." 

"Shut up Malfoy. This is my first chocolate treat this summer and I'd like to enjoy it completely." Harry shoveled scoop after yummy scoop of ice-cream into his mouth. 

Sighing, Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sharp darts. It was a mistake to have let Malfoy choose where to sit. Their table was right next to a row of moving paintings. The first dart made a soft 'thump' sound as it hit the closet painting. A lady in a pink dress screamed at them and fled her portrait. 

"Darn, she ducked at the last moment. Want to try?" Malfoy offered Harry a dart. 

"Why not?" Accepting the dart, Harry tried to figure out how to throw it. He gripped it like a pencil. No, that didn't seem right… 

"Potter, here, like this." Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and showed him how to place his fingers. Malfoy's hands were cold, but unbelievably smooth and perfect. Not one flaw. "Potter, are you paying attention?" 

"Huh..? Oh right." Harry snapped back to reality. Before he threw the dart, Harry studied the way Malfoy had arranged his fingers. 

"Try and hit the dork on the horse. I got him last time. See the bandage on his arm?" 

Chuckling, Harry raised his arm and threw the dart. It hit the horse in the foot and startled the beast. The rider was kicked off and the horse fled it's portrait with a loud whinny. The rider stood up and began cursing at Harry and Draco. His rant ended as he was hit in the foot with a dart thrown by Draco. The man danced around wildly, screaming like a girl. 

"Nice shot." Harry quickly finished off his ice-cream. People in the restaurant were staring at them. A group of girls giggled a few tables away giggled. One brown-haired girl pointed at Malfoy's collar and the whole group giggled again. 

"Great, just what we need, women." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I like men better." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"For Merlin's sake Potter! Almost everyone in the school knows. I haven't exactly been quiet about it. I mean, look at my clothes, hair, perfect skin. I'm even wearing eye-liner." 

"Good point. Guess I was too busy fighting with you to notice. Thought, I always thought of you as a poof." The empty ice-cream bowl disappeared from the table. How could anyone function without magic? The girls were still giggling and watching Harry and Draco closely. Harry gazed at the remaining darts, wishing he could throw those at the girls instead of the paintings. 

"Potter, I know exactly how you're feeling." Draco picked up and dart and sighed. He gave the girl's his Malfoy-Glare-Of-Death™, but it wouldn't shut them up. The group of girls got up from their table and to the horror of Draco and Harry, joined their table. Chairs appeared and the girl's sat down. 

"Hello. Mind if we join you? Great! Thanks!" One girl with pig-tails smiled and sat next to Draco. The other girls surrounded them, preventing them from escaping. "My friends and I are all second year Hufflepuffs. I'm Michelle. What is your name and who's your friend?" 

Draco snarled. Not only were the women pushy, they were also Hufflepuffs. Harry shot him a look of sheer terror. One of the girls was playing with his messy black hair. He was mortified. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter, or are you all too blind and stupid to recognize us?" 

An eruption of 'Oh my goodness!' and 'Is it really them!' came from the mob of girls. Harry was laughing, tears running down his face. 

"Come on, Draco. Let's go." Harry debated grabbing Draco by the collar, but that would be going just a little too far. They were able to escape the stunned girls and make it out into the street. 

"Since when did you start calling me by my first name?" Draco slowly walked down the street with Harry. 

"Since now. I mean, I did just spend time with you without being forced to. I think that gives me the right to call you 'Draco' anytime. Also, I think your insanity is contagious." Harry grinned. 

"Fine. You may call me 'Draco', but I get to call you 'Harry'." 

"Fair enough. So, what's next on you're list of things to destroy and terrorize?" Harry glanced up at the large clock in the center of Diagon alley. It was almost four-o'clock. The Dursleys would probably have noticed his long absence by now. 

Draco also looked up at the clock. "Hummm. How about you show me the muggles you live with. Do you have any house elves I can attack? Any portraits?" 

"Well, you see Draco, it is a muggle house. There are no house elves or wizard portraits." 

"Is there at least a swimming pool?" 

"No. But on the bright side, you can attack my cousin if you want to." 

"On wards!!" 

*~*~*~* End of Chapter Two *~*~*~* 

Yay! Second Chapter done. Reviews? Please? 


	3. Muggles and Mischeif

All Characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling

Rating: PG-13 to maybe an R for adult jokes and situations.

Character Pairings: **SLASH!! **Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; and a little bit of Sirius/Lupin 

****

WARNING: Order of the Phoenix SPOILERS!

Read and Review please!

****

Chapter Three: Muggles and Mischief

Normal people went on vacations during summer break. Others, stayed at home and enjoyed long naps in the sun and late night movies. Harry Potter's summer break consisted of working like a slave before finally ending up shopping with his worst enemy. Currently, Harry was standing outside the weirdest building one could imagine. Not that the building itself was weird, but what was happening inside was weird. People walked in and never came out. Now, in the muggle world, that would spell trouble; however, Harry Potter was a wizard and as a wizard, he was used to odd buildings.

Outside, the building looked like a building. Nothing special. There was a door that lead inside. Inside there was a small lobby decorated like a train station from the fifties. Large leafy plants in golden pots were placed throughout the lobby. All of the chairs and benches were in a messed up order of chaos. Small bits of parchment floated about the room, landed in people's outstretched hands. Once a person received their floating paper, they rose from their chair and walked into one of the many open doors of the lobby. A flash of light would consume the person, then, when your vision cleared, there was no one in the room. Amazing.

"Draco, what is this place?" Harry hung closer to the other boy. While he watched another person vanish, Draco talked to the old witch at the lobby desk. A whole family was just getting up and moving towards another door. The witch at the counter suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and hit it with her wand. Startled, Harry let out a yelp and pulled his hand back. Draco smiled and apologized to the witch for Harry's odd behavior.

As they walked over to the sitting area, Draco leaned in close and whispered; "What's your problem?"

"My problem!?" Harry hissed out though clenched teeth. "What the hell is this place?" Flopping down into an high-backed wooden chair, Harry angrily glared at Draco. 

"I'm surprised. Every wizard knows what this station is. It's a transport station. A safe way to travel if you have a family or are too young to use spells. Many wizards prefer to use floo-powder; however, we are lacking a fire place and we can't make a port-key without getting in trouble with the ministry. Thus, we end up here. You see, the parchment contains a spell. When we get our piece, we'll go into a room and say the name of the place we want to go. Simple as that." Draco leaned back in his chair. For the tenth time today, Draco examined his hands. Harry noticed Draco did that whenever he was bored. Figures that the prat could amuse himself by marveling at his own perfect body. Talk about vanity. 

Harry glanced around the room. An awkward silence had descended. When they had first walked in, the room had been packed with people awaiting a room. Now, there was only a few older witches and wizards patiently awaiting their turn. Nervously, Harry glanced at Draco. He wanted to start a conversation; however, he didn't know what they could chat about. Or rather, Harry was afraid he would say something like; 'So, besides maiming and killing things, what else do you like to do Satan....?' Luckily, a flying piece of parchment landed in Harry's hand. Without speaking, both boys walked into an empty transport room. 

Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "I hope your not enjoy this _too much _Harry; but, it is necessary. Just tell the paper where you live and we'll appear at your front door."

"Privet Drive, house number four." There was a bright light...then a big door. Harry had arrived home with Draco clinging to him. This was not something one witnessed everyday. 

Draco took a step back and sighed. "What a tiny, depressing house! Where is the iron fence? Where are the large double doors?"

"Suck it up, princess." Harry opened the door for Draco and bowed as the boy walked across the threshold. Snickering, Harry closed the door and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Welcome home, honey."

"Your sick, you know that?" Despite the harsh words, Draco also wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders like he was an old friend.

There was a loud thundering boom and the squeal of chairs being moved across the tiles from the kitchen. "Where have you been, boy! I told you to mow the lawn, clean the toilets and mop the floors hours ago!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he moved from the kitchen to the hall. He stopped in his tracks the second he saw Draco. His face turned from red to purple. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Dudley and Aunt Petunia came to join Vernon. They stood behind him, peeking over his massive shoulders to see what was happening. Dudley's face also began to turn red at the sight of Draco. The last encounter with Harry's friends had left him with a pig's tail; however, now Dudley was a man. He could handle another freak like his cousin, right?

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin! Harry, this is hilarious! Seeing these pathetic muggles is better than going to the freak shows in the underworld! Do you really live with these...beasts?"

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS OVER?!" The Dursleys were fuming. 

Huffing, Draco puffed out his chest and prepared for a rant; however, Harry cut him off. "Deal with it. Draco is staying for dinner. Draco, meet the Dursleys. Dursleys, meet Draco Malfoy."

Petunia, although she strongly disliked Harry, had an oblation to her sister, Lily. As much as she hated it, she could not refuse Harry's request to have the other boy stay for dinner. "Alright, just this once." Petunia said weakly, looking down at the floor. Before her husband or son could protest, she quietly slipped out of the room and hid in the bathroom. Vernon was at a complete loss of words. Not only had Harry come home wearing freaky clothing, he had not done his chores and now he was demanding that his freaky friend stay for dinner. This situation was too much for him to handle. Heaving a great sigh, Vernon retreated to the living room to watch the television. That left Dudley on his own, facing Draco and Harry.

Dudley was staring at Draco in a very odd way, his tiny brain working overtime. Here was a boy of pure perfection who's beauty transcended the guidelines of the genders. Yet, that same beautiful boy could possibly lash out and kill him. What to do?

"Hullo." Dudley made a lame attempt at greeting Draco. He could not look the blonde boy in the eyes. Anyone other than a Malfoy or a Potter might have felt some sympathy towards the once overweight - now over muscular youth; however, no one else was there.

Draco completely ignored Dudley, he'd torture him later. Right now, Draco wanted to explore this weird world of muggle artifacts. During Draco's childhood, Malfoy senior forbid Draco to own or even look at muggle things. Sheltered didn't even begin describe Draco. "Harry, you must show me more of this horrid place."

"Whatever you want." The boys brushed past Dudley and headed up to Harry's bedroom. Dudley, being an extremely stupid but morbidly fascinated young man, followed at a distance.

Harry's room was nothing compared to his perfect Hogwarts room. Even though he had to share a dorm with his fellow classmates, it was still better than this hole. At Hogwarts, the rooms always made one feel welcome, even during the coldest days. Golden and red bedcovers and drapes along with an extra soft bed was heaven to Harry. This muggle prison, with it's bare walls and lumpy bed, was depressing at best. Taking in the surroundings, Draco wrinkled his nose. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, spent the summer living the life of a slave. 

Harry felt his cheeks flush as Draco observed his room. It was embarrassing. Ron and Hermione knew of his life; however, Draco was a different story. Harry wanted to impressed the Slytherin. "It's not much...come on, I'll show you the kitchen. Have you ever seen a microwave?" A quick change of subject was what Harry needed, but Malfoy wasn't done yet.

"How could they treat you like this?"

"What ever are you talking about. Lets go to the--"

"Harry, you risk your life to save muggles, yet, they treat you like a beggar? Why do you go on fighting for them? Aren't you miserable?" Draco said quietly. Another look at the room made it seem even worse. The covers on Harry's bed were torn, springs poked out from the mattress and there was just one undersized pillow.

"Yes, I'm miserable. Doesn't that make you happy? We've been enemies for so long, now you finally have some information that could really hurt me. Go ahead, make your jokes." Harry spat angrily. Plopping down on his bed, he glared into Malfoy's gray eyes. After a long silence, Malfoy slowly approached Harry and sat beside him. The springs squeaked under the extra weight. 

"No, it's doesn't make me happy….I have a new goal!"

"You had a goal?"

"Unlike you, Harry, I plan ahead. All of my horrible deeds are thoroughly thought threw. Now, I have a proposal for you."

"I'm sorry Draco, I barely know you! How could you ask for my hand in marriage so soon!?" Wailed Harry in a high-pitched girly voice. 

"Sick. Ew. Gross. Nasty." Draco pretended to make gagging sounds. "No, really…Anyways, come to the dark side."

"Please don't tell me you're my father."

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Star Wars humor. You know…the muggle movie….umm…never mind."

Moving with the grace of a tiger, Draco pushed Harry into the mattress, straddling his chest. Gray eyes sparkled with unholy glee. Suddenly, there was kissing and groping and…well, that was about it. In Harry's opinion, it was over far too soon. Draco pulled back slightly, licking his lips. 

"Harry…Have you ever wanted absolute power?" Draco's voice was a harsh whisper in Harry's ear. 

"Yes."

"Together, with you're power and my brains, we could take over. Once you dispose of Voldemort, what will happen, hum? For awhile, you'll be a hero in the eyes of witches and wizards, but people forget fast. Dumbledore will steal you're rightful place of leadership. You'll be left with nothing."

Ahh, beautiful, sweet words. So true. Something evil was awaking deep inside Harry…

"Do you want that Harry?"

"….no. I want power. I want…everything this fucking world has to offer." Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, yet, his soul felt relieved. His body lusted for power…and for the beautiful body of Draco. Who cared what he did now? Harry Potter shoved Draco off of his chest and pinned the blonde boy to the bed. A low growl escaped his lips. 

"Then take it." Draco didn't struggled against Harry's forceful kiss, nor did he complain when Harry's fingers began to leave bruises on his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, and his thighs. All he could do was cling to the powerful man above him. Scratching, biting, moaning, screaming; innocence slipped away. 

And so the game was set.

Harry Potter was going to take over.

Harry Potter had fallen away from the light….

And he loved every moment of his newfound darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, not one of my longest chapters, oh well. THE PLOT WAS FORMED! I'm rather proud of myself. Harry Potter becomes a dark wizard. Draco was convincing; however, you have to admit; if you had Draco on you're chest, you would agree to anything. I've had this idea of Harry going evil for a really long time. I mean, in the fifth book, it was reveled that he was connected to Voldemort….Come on, how could one remain pure when being in contact with pure evil? 

In the following chapters, expect more blood, more humor and more random acts of evil. In the next chapter, Dark!Harry meets up with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Stay tuned.

I'd like to thank all of the people who left me wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me. (it encourages me to write more too ^_^) Love to all.


	4. MakeOver and Departures

All Characters Belong To: J.K.Rowling

Rating: PG-13 to R

Character Pairing: **_SLASH! _**Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; and Sirius/Lupin

****

WARNING: Order of the Phoenix **SPOILERS**

Oh, by the way, an **early warning**. This fic is bound to get **bloody and violent**….soon. I've raised the rating; however, do not worry. I do not like to use blood, gore and swearing simply for fun. For all those who are squeamish, I promise to keep the violence to a minimum. 

****

Update Schedule: One chapter every **Sunday**. If I am late with a chapter, or finish one early, I will post it on **Tuesday**. 

****

Chapter Four: Make-Over And Departures

Harry awoke with a start. In a blind panic, he lurched out of his bed, tripped over a pair of pants and slammed into the bedroom wall. Muttering a few select curse words under his breath, Harry scrambled to find his round glasses. Bright sunlight filled the room; alerting Harry is was late afternoon. The Dursleys would be demanding supper soon…

Glancing back at the bed, Harry realized that there was no Draco Malfoy in the sheets, nor was there a Malfoy anywhere within the room. Instead, there was a small, folded piece of paper atop of Harry's lumpy pillow. 

Scowling, Harry plucked the paper up and flipped it open. 

__

Harry, 

Thanks for the 'delightful' afternoon. Many apologies for my hasty departure; however, I had to return to the mansion. I wish I could have stayed longer and assaulted your cousin. (I did kick him in the gonads on the way out. Great fun!)

I'll contact you when we can meet again. Although, I doubt there will be anytime this week. Not that it really matters, we'll see each other at Hogwarts soon enough. I demand that you share a train compartment with me. 

Draco

PS: Where did you learn that 'fabulous' tongue technique? 

A quick flush spread across Harry features. He could not wait for school to start again, let alone the train ride. 

~*~

The remaining two weeks of summer flew by like magic. Harry had not received any word from Draco; however, he really didn't care. It wasn't like they were dating or anything…

Ron and Hermione had both sent letters, apologizing for their actions. Harry had written back, asking them why if even mattered. Nothing really mattered to Harry anymore, except his new found love of the dark arts. During a second trip to Diagon Alley, Harry had purchased a few books on his new favorite subject. 

The alarm clock blared just as Harry slammed his trunk closed. The train back to school would be leaving shortly and the ex-golden boy still needed to find more room for his new wardrobe. Nothing was better than new clothes except for more space. Already, Harry had accumulated a make-up case bursting with black eye-liner, nail polish and black lipstick. It would be quite embarrassing to have his trunk burst open and all of his new found items exposed to the general public; he didn't want to share his beauty secrets. 

"Are you ready yet, boy?" Uncle Vernon called from downstairs, already growing impatient. 

"One more minuet." Harry hollered back. Grumbling, he stuffed the remainder of his things into a large green muggle back-pack. Harry glance at the mirror again, a last minuet check of his makeup. 

Smirking, Harry stomped down the stairs, his thick, black boots clunking loudly. The various chains that dangled from his pants jingled and clanked in a ghastly rhythm. His hair was messier than usual and Harry had spent a lot of time getting the black makeup just right, including his black nail polish. The black lip-stick had been harder to get on, if not even a little painful. After much debate, Harry had pierced his own lip. Although it was a welcome addition, it still hurt slightly. 

"My god boy, can't you even dress yourself?" Vernon grimaced at Harry's rather disturbing appearance. 

"At least I can fit into my clothes." Said Harry, shooting Dudley a nasty smile. Something had been bugging his cousin since Draco's visit; however, Harry paid him no attention. The large boy had been sneaking around Harry lately, blushing when ever Harry spotted him. 

The car ride was uneventful. Once at the train station, Harry was rudely pushed out of the car and his trunk and bag thrown after him. A goodbye would be wasted on the muggle, so Harry just stalked off. 

A few people in the station glared at him and the mothers pulled their children closer to them. Snarling at a elderly muggle, Harry felt full of evil glee. Up ahead, he could already spot the Weasley family by their bright red hair.

"Hello, my dear friends…Such a pleasure to be reunited." Drawled Harry, coldly. Ron, Ginny, Hermione (who was grasping Ron's hand) and the Weasley parents spun around. Shock couldn't even come close to describing their looks.

"H-Harry! I-is that you?" Stuttered Ron.

"Who else would it be?" Absently, Harry ran a hand through his hair, the chains on his wrist glinting in the light.

"What happened?!" Everyone exclaimed before attaching Harry, tugging at his outfit. 

Hissing, Harry backed away. He couldn't stand the prying fingers and the startled gasps. Thank Merlin that a strong arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. 

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Smirking his usually evil, sexy smirk, Draco stood there in all of his Malfoy pride and glory. 

Once again, a wave of startled gasps arose from the group. Ron looked especially sick. Hermione was doing a great impression of a fish out of water and Ginny was puzzled. Mr. Weasley could only glare at Malfoy; however, Mrs. Weasley went into a full blown rage. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She bellowed, sounding like Vernon. "What - have - you - done?!" She jabbed Harry with her pointer finger. 

Whistling, Draco looked down at his hand, examining his nails. There was no way he was letting Harry go, this situation was better than whipping the house elves. 

"What would Sirius think of you now?" Wailed Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry's eyes darkened. "He's dead." Turning sharply, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him along. "Come on Draco, we're leaving."

Confused, Draco barely had time to flash a nasty grin at the others before Harry dragged him onto the train. No sooner had they found an empty compartment and put away their things, they were on each other, snogging rapidly. 

"I have a feeling this is going to be a _interesting_ year." Draco chuckled between the passionate kisses. 

"Stop talking, your mouth has better uses."

The train began to pull away from the station. With a loud whistle, they were off. Only a few more hours and Harry Potter's plan to become the next dark lord would swing into action. Hogwarts, beware! 

****

Authors Note: Short chapter, but I had to get 'em onto the train and too Hogwarts. Harry is bloody evil and fricken hot (drooling as I type) Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You guys always make my day! *happy smile* I just got a new computer so updates will be happening more often. (I know, I missed a week, sorry) Well, enjoy! Read and Review!


	5. Glad To See You

All Characters Belong To: J.K.Rowling

Rating: PG-13 to R

Character Pairing: **_SLASH! _**Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; and Sirius/Lupin

****

WARNING: Order of the Phoenix **SPOILERS**

****

Authors Note: Special thanks to Miss Lesley for some wonderful ideas. (Especially the suggestion of using the chamber of secrets as their top-secret base, along with the loyal instructor. Brilliant!) Tons of hugs to all of the faithful reviewers, you guys rock!

****

Chapter Five: Glad To See You

The train ride back to Hogwarts was half over before Draco or Harry began talking again. Never before had Harry felt so alive. The possibility of other people walking in on them had been trilling; a forbidden guilty pleasure. Yet, no one of great importance had walked in. (A first year girl had stumbled into their compartment; however, she didn't look like a gossiper.)

Silence had wrapped around the two boys like a deadly snake. Draco took this as an opportunity to fully take in Harry's altered appearance. The golden-boy looked smashing; however, Draco thought he had over done it for his first appearance. The boy knew nothing about small changes that would not perk the interest of the entire magical world. Luckily, only the clan of red-heads and a mud-blood had recognized Harry. Draco still had a chance to alter Harry so the boy could get past that old coot, Dumbledor. 

Draco was the first to break the awkward silence. "I've got some news."

"You'd better not be pregnant." Harry said lazily.

"W-WHAT!" Sputtering, Draco fell off Harry's lap and landed on the floor with a painful thud. 

"Merlin, Draco! Can't you even take a joke? Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Glaring, Draco pushed Harry's legs off the plush leather seat to make room for himself. "You're sick, you know that?"

Sitting up, Harry quickly lent over and bit Draco's _ticklish _ears. The blonde boy giggled then lashed out at Harry for reducing him to a school-girlish laugh. Harry tried to defend himself; however, he was socked non-to-gentle in the gut. Hissing in breath, Harry forced the pain to subside. 

"Anyways, good news. After a long chat with Snape, he agreed to teach us dark magic." Announced Draco, looking quite proud of himself. After all, it had not been an easy task, convincing his god-father to tutor himself _and_ Harry. 

Harry groaned. "Why Snape? He _hates_ me!" 

"Well, you can't just walk up to any teacher and demand that they teach you dark arts. Besides, Snape is an interesting man of high intelligence. I do not see why you dislike him so much."

"Oh, he only made my life a _living hell._"

"I'm the drama queen, not you." Smirking, Draco rubbed Harry's stomach where his fist had hit. There was no bruise, yet. Already, Draco could spot the various bite marks and hickies that had turned purple. Harry was sporting two big bite marks on his neck and his chest was covered in small hickies; however, Draco already knew he was no better off. 

"No, you're just a queen." Grinning, Harry pulled Draco closer. "Fine, Snape will do then…But you owe me. Now, what about all of my books. I don't want anyone stumbling upon them in my dorm."

"Shrinking spell. Hide the shrunken books in your trunk, no one will notice. The spell is easy and can quickly be reversed." Draco rummaged in the small pockets of his tight leather pants. He grasped a handful of shrunken goods and presented them to Harry. "See, I have potions, books and some interesting magical weapons."

Harry snorted at the tiny pieces of assorted goods in Draco's hands. "Looks like doll-house furniture. Where's your Barbie?" 

"It does not look like doll furniture! ….And what's a 'Barbie'?"

"Erm, never mind."

Draco raised a thin eyebrow at Harry. "Well, anyways. About you appearance….you need to tone it down. If you go in dressed like that, you'll give the old coot headmaster a heart attack." 

"Pity that. Oh well, he's going to die soon anyways." 

"Stupid Scar-Head!" Hissed Draco as he punched Harry in the stomach. "Don't you understand anything yet? Going around in clothes that scream 'I'm a dark wizard' is not a good idea. Small changes to begin with. So…" Draco hummed thoughtfully as he glanced at the floor where most of Harry's clothes lay along with some of Dracos'. 

Harry scooted away from Draco. Warm tendrils of pain danced over his stomach whenever he shifted weight, but already the sensations were growing dull. Draco rummaged around in the scattered clothes and pulled out Harry's slightly wrinkled shirt. As Harry began to get dressed, Draco removed all but one chain from Harry's pants before handing them back. Everything else, according to Draco, was ok; however, the make-up needed to go. 

Harry glared miserably at Draco. The make-up had been bloody hard to apply and took several hard rubs to remove. His lip stung and his venomous green eyes watered. 

"Hope your happy." Harry said darkly. 

~*~*~*~

The train jerked to a non-to-gentle stop. With all the excitement surrounding the two former enemies, they barely noticed when Ron opened the compartment door. Harry had just put on his robe and had been helping Draco with his when they were interrupted.

Ron's face bleached, but he just lowered his eyes and waited for the boys to finish. He cleared his throat a few times before quietly asking if he could have a word with Harry. Smirking, Draco slapped Harry on the ass before departing the compartment. 

"Ah…Harry….about before…" Ron started, but his anger was already beginning to show through. His face was tinged red and his firsts were clenched tightly. "Listen, if your going to screw Draco, fine. I don't give a damn, but could you…" Ron made a horrible sound and punched the train compartment wall. "See, I don't care who'd your taking to bed, but I'm still your friend. Just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry about the summer, but you know I couldn't do anything. Dumbledor said-"

"Ron, stop, enough. I know you won't disobey Dumbledor, but I'm…" Harry paused, searching for words. Although he was greatly upset with being ignored, he still had feelings for Ron and Hermione. Nothing could change that. "I'm just….I don't know anymore. Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill our friendship, but I am still pissed. Very pissed about this summer."

A nervous smile crossed Ron's features. "Totally understandable….but why turn to Malfoy? I mean, if your into guys, why not Dean? Why not Fred or George?" Ron shuddered as he said his brothers names. The thought of his best friend and the twins unnerved him, but they were from Gryffindor house. Ron was a stick believer in the old philosophy of sticking to ones house.

"The twins, huh? Sorry mate, but I like blondes. So, your fine with the gay thing?" Harry smiled and grabbed the handle of his single trunk. (Everything else was in Harry's pocket.) 

"Of course. I mean, Fred and George are and their still the same brothers I always knew. So I accept you." Ron patted Harry on the back. Hermione, who was waiting at the end of the train for Ron, smiled warmly. 

"Thanks Ron. Mind you, I'm still mad about this summer."

"I know. I'm still mad that your with Malfoy. Your not going me force me to like him, are you?" Ron wrapped a arm around Hermione as they got off the train and headed towards the carriages. 

"Hell, I don't even really like him, why should you?" Harry jumped down onto the stone platform, his boots making a loud clanking sound. The group laughed briefly then continued with their stroll towards the carriages that were lead by teams of Thestrals. Harry could already see Draco's lean outline in the dim light cast from magical lanterns. Even Draco's outline looked impatient, his foot tapping rapidly against the stone, his hands clasping and unclasping at his sides. 

"Oh Harry! Your lip!" Gasped Hermione, suddenly appearing right in front of her friends face. Ron also bent in close to Harry's face, examining the tiny silver ring. 

"Merlin, Harry. I always knew you'd follow Bill's example." 

"Must have been painful." Shuddered Hermione.

Harry's eyes glowed with evil glee. "Hurt a lot. I did it myself." Harry quickened his pace towards the carriages. 

Draco hated waiting and the only thing he hated more than waiting was waiting for the golden-trio. When the bushy-haired mud-blood and annoying Weasel approached with Harry, Draco glared daggers at them. Harry was suppose to belong to him now. Once someone had Draco to spend time with, they shouldn't need anyone else. (Ah, only child syndrome.) When Harry was in arms reach, Draco grabbed the boys hand and pulled him close. A smooth mask of indifference graced Draco's features, but inside, Draco was fuming. 

"Took you long enough, Potter." Draco spat out Harry's last name for good measure. 

Ron made a low grunting noise in the back of his throat, but he managed to retain his comments. Hermione looked from Harry to Draco to Ron, unsure of what to do. Draco didn't want to waste a greeting on this riffraff and turned his back to board the carriage. Sighing, Harry followed…rather, was pulled forcefully in also. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and got in after their friend. 

"So, Malfoy. You and Harry…huh." Stated Hermione, dumbly. 

"Got a problem with that mud-OWWW! SON-OF-A-" Shrieked Draco as Harry pinched his inner thigh before he could finished his insult. "What was that for?!" Draco slapped Harry hard across the cheek. 

Stunned and slightly embarrassed by being backslapped by a Malfoy, Harry lowered his eyes and mumbled a sorry. Draco immediately felt guilty for hitting Harry, but it was his fault! A long nervous silence followed. 

"Bastard." Muttered Draco before quickly leaning over and planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"Stupid git." Smirked Harry before kissing Draco's perfect red lips. 

"Oh eww!" Gagged Ron.

And so the carriage ride began. The four students remained deathly silent, save for the quick kiss sounds and the occasional insult coming from Harry and Draco. It was going to be a long….LONG year. 

Authors Note: I'M SORRY! I've been really really busy. Stupid holidays and getting sick. *dies* Anyways, should be another chapter by the end of the week. Love to all!!

Please review. *puppy eyes*

Nest Chapter: Meeting with Snape and Lupin appears at Hogwarts with a special message for Harry. *dramatic music* 

****


End file.
